Computing resource service providers and other service providers, often grant users access to their services through the use of online user accounts. Many users, for example, utilize these user accounts for, among other reasons, the purpose of archiving data, managing virtual computing system environments and inserting/modifying data in various databases. Despite their many advantages, online user accounts contain inherent risks that are borne by the computing resource service provider and the organizations that utilize them. For example, despite best efforts to avoid it, online user accounts are prone to security breaches resulting from, among other reasons, phishing techniques, social engineering and inadvertent credential releases. Consequently, information that is contained in the user accounts may be susceptible to corruption, loss or unauthorized release. Adequately addressing these risks, such as through disabling an online user account completely, presents additional costs to the organizations that rely on the online user accounts and to the service provider.